Сахелантроп
Сахелантроп | image file = SahelanthropustchadensisZICA.png | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Млекопитающие | ordo = Приматы | familia = Гоминиды | tribus = Гоминини | subtribus = Гоминина | genus = Сахелантроп | species = Sahelanthropus tchadensis | latin = | wikispecies = Sahelanthropus | section name = Виды: | section text = Sahelanthropus tchadensis }} Сахелантроп ( ) — род гоминидов с единственным известным видом, представители которого жили 6-7 млн. лет назад. Описан по находкам, сделанным на северо-западе республики Чад (пустыня Дьюраб, Торос-Менелла) в 2001 году: черепу Тумай и фрагментам ещё пяти особей. Иногда сахелантропа считают самым ранним общим предком шимпанзе и человека. Ископаемые останки Немногочисленные найденные останки состоят из небольшого черепа, носитель которого получил имя Тумай («надежда на жизнь» на местном чадском наречии), пяти кусков нижней челюсти, и нескольких зубов. Головной мозг составлял около 340—360 см.куб.), что приблизительно соответствует мозгу шимпанзе и в 4 раза меньше, чем у человека. Зубы, надбровные дуги и структура лицевой части черепа сильно отличаются от человеческих. Других костей скелета найти не удалось, и было ли это существо прямоходящим — в точности неизвестно. Судя по основанию черепа, голова была посажена на позвоночнике скорее вертикально, чем горизонтально. Зубы похожи на зубы прочих человекообразных обезьян миоценаBrunet et al. (2002, 2005). Останки были найдены в пустыне Чада франко-канадской экспедицией в 2001—2002 гг.Toumaï : Histoire des Sciences et Histoire d’Hommes — Alain Beauvilain — Tchad Actuel]Web site of Alain BeauvilainPress Material on Toumaï discovery — Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique (french). Они были сгруппированы в трёх разных местах и могут не быть частями одного и того же черепа. Как заявляют первооткрыватели, S. tchadensis может оказаться древнейшим известным предком человека из тех, которые уже не были также предками шимпанзе. Хотя останки сахелантропа впервые были найдены намного севернее останков прочих ближайших к нему ископаемых гоминид, челюсть Australopithecus bahrelghazali те же исследователи уже находили в Чаде в 1993 г.. Описание thumb|right|Место находок Лицевая часть черепа совмещает как весьма примитивные, так и относительно продвинутые черты (в частности, достаточно слабые клыки), а зубы его заметно отличаются от других находок. Размер головного мозга очень небольшой (~ 350 см.куб.), а черепная коробка удлинена, что характерно, скорее, для обезьян. Подобная мозаика признаков свидетельствует о самых ранних этапах эволюции группы. Кроме черепа, найдены фрагменты остатков ещё пяти особей. В июле 2002 г. международная команда из 38 учёных описала по ним новый род и вид гоминид Sahelanthropus tchadensis. Анализ окаменелостей, собранных вместе с сахелантропом, позволяет утверждать, что некогда здесь был берег большого озера, вокруг которого лежала саванна, переходящая в песчаную пустыню. Прямохождение Вопрос о том, являлся ли сахелантроп прямоходящим существом, остаётся дискуссионным. Защитники этой версии видят доказательство прямохождения сахелантропа в срединном положении затылочного отверстия. Милфорд Волпофф указывает на плоскую поверхность в задней части черепа Тумай, на которой крепились мускулы шеи, обращая внимание, что плоскость расположена под острым углом, а это означает, что мышцы шли вдоль спины существа, которое, следовательно, было четвероногим. Мишель Брюне возражает, что череп за миллионы лет деформировался. Место в эволюции thumb|left|Карта региона Sahelanthropus может оказаться общим предком людей и шимпанзе, хотя большинство ученых не разделяет эту точку зрения. Он жил в другую эпоху, не ранее 7,6 млн лет назад, что отличается от оценок молекулярных биологов по времени расхождения генов человека и шимпанзе на два миллиона лет. В то же время, молекулярно-биологические оценки дают существенную ошибку. Если же Тумай был прямым предком людей, то сомнительно, чтобы предками людей были также австралопитеки. Чертами лица это существо гораздо более похоже на Homo erectus, чем на какой-либо из известных науке видов австралопитеков и прочих ископаемых гоминид. Особенность находки в том, что гоминид с предположительно продвинутыми чертами обнаружен далеко в стороне от Рифтовой долины, с которой связывают начальные этапы эволюции человеческой ветви гоминидов. То есть подвергается сомнению представление, что эволюцию этой ветви спровоцировало изменение климата в Восточной Африке, вызванное изоляцией региона. Еще одна возможность состоит в том, что Тумай не был предком ни человека, ни шимпанзе, а является представителем какой-то другой ветви эволюции. Этой точки зрения придерживаются первооткрыватели Orrorin tugenensis, которые считают, что S. tchadensis был самкой прото-гориллы. Действительно, останки предков гориллы и шимпанзе до сих пор находили крайне редко. Возможно, виды, эволюция которых привела к появлению, например, шимпанзе, отнюдь не напоминали современных обезьян, как предполагали ранееGuy et al. (2005), Wolpoff et al. (2006). Определение места сахелантропа в эволюции осложняется также сомнениями в правильности определения его возраста. Полагают, что породы, в которых были обнаружены останки, и которые были использованы для датировки, могли образоваться в результате выветривания, то есть их возраст существенно отличается от возраста найденных в них костных останков. Судя по найденным поблизости в тех же слоях останкам ископаемых животных, сахелантроп жил не менее 6 млн лет назадBrunet et al. (2005), Beauvilain (2008). Ссылки * * Brunet et al. (2002): «A new hominid from the Upper Miocene of Chad, Central Africa.» Nature 418(6894): 145—151. PDF fulltext. Erratum: Nature 418(6899): 801. PDF fulltext * Brunet et al. (2005): «New material of the earliest hominid from the Upper Miocene of Chad.» Nature 434(6894): 752—755. PDF fulltext * Guy et al. (2005): «Morphological affinities of the Sahelanthropus tchadensis (Late Miocene hominid from Chad) cranium.» PNAS 102(52): 18836-18841. PDF fulltext Supporting Tables * Wolpoff et al. (2006): «An Ape or the Ape: Is the Toumaï Cranium TM 266 a Hominid?» PaleoAnthropology 2006: 36-50. PDF fulltext * Sahelanthropus.com * PARTICIPANTS IN SAHARA SCIENTIFIC EXPEDITIONS * Fossil Hominids: Toumai * National Geographic: Skull Fossil Opens Window Into Early Period of Human Origins * image of the skull (nature.com) * New Findings Bolster Case for Ancient Human Ancestor * A challenge to Sahelanthropus John Hawks Категория:Предки человека Категория:Животные, описанные в 2002 году Категория:Гоминиды Категория:Вымершие млекопитающие